


So Lucky, My Love

by LoeyBlossom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, CEO!Junmyeon, M/M, age gap of 9 years, collegestudent!Sehun, poor Sehun is v insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoeyBlossom/pseuds/LoeyBlossom
Summary: The one day Sehun is running late to work, he runs into his soulmate. Well, he doesn't literally run into his soulmate, but he sure as hell wasn't expecting his soulmate to look like he was worth a million dollars.





	So Lucky, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this since May and all of a sudden I had the urge to finish it. So far, this is the longest fic I have ever posted, so comments would greatly be appreciated so I can know what you guys thought of this. With that being said, thank you for choosing to read. I hope you enjoy <3

Sehun often misses how active and energetic he was as a child. Growing up outside of the never-sleeping city of Seoul had provided him with a childhood where he could run around outside and get down and dirty. He and his older brother would play for hours outside getting all sorts of bumps, bruises, and scrapes due to all their roughhousing and adventures.

At one point when he was eight Sehun broke his leg while he was racing his friends down a hill. He had tripped, causing him to stumble and roll down the rest of the way. The way he finally landed was what caused the injury. Thankfully, the bone had a clean break, so all Sehun had to do was wear a cast for 6 weeks then he was off on his next adventure.

It was the day he broke his leg when he first really learned about soulmates. As they were on their way to the hospital, his mother mentioned how she felt bad for his soulmate. When he asked what she meant, she then explained it all. Any pain you experience your soulmate feels as well and vise versa. At some point, fate will bring you two together and you will be able to identify who it is through your connection. Your soulmate could be anyone, any age, from anywhere. It’s all been decided by the universe since you were even born.

After learning about soulmates Sehun felt guilty for breaking his leg. It was really painful and it had made him cry until the nurses gave him medication for the pain. He didn't realize that someone else was experiencing the agony he was feeling. He didn’t want his soulmate to be hurting like he was. It must have been quite a shock for his soulmate to feel such a strong pain out of nowhere since there was no way to alert his soulmate of the incoming pain.

From that day forward, as he was leaving the hospital in a wheelchair with a blue cast on his right leg and his father carrying a pair of crutches, he vowed to be more careful. His mother let out a fond laugh from where she stood behind her son while pushing the wheelchair.

His vow might have lasted a total of 18 and a half days once his cast was removed, but the thought still counted. 

Back in the hospital when he was waiting for a nurse to come put a cast on his leg, young Sehun asked how his parents met. To this day, he doesn't like the idea that you are only able to meet your soulmate if one of you is experiencing some kind of pain, but as a child, he had wondered what had happened. Thankfully, his parents’ meeting wasn’t a terrible one. 

His dad is a nurse. One day his mom cut herself with a knife while cooking to the extent where she had to get stitches. His dad was the one to treat her, and when he put the injury and his own stinging pain on the same finger together, he realized they were meant to be. It was no wonder Sehun would always hear jokes from his father saying he had a needle and thread on standby every time he saw her with a knife. He had just thought it was a grownup thing he was too young to understand. 

Ever since his experience with his broken leg, Sehun was more conscious of whether the pain he was feeling was his own or his soulmate's. Whoever they were either extremely boring or extremely careful. Even present day he barely feels any pain that isn’t his own. It’s just little things like the sting of a paper cut, stomach aches, the occasional sharp, throbbing pain of a stubbed toe or a banged hip against something. That’s really it. Sehun guesses he should be happy that his soulmate isn’t out there getting beat up or is some crazy daredevil.

The only thing that is consistent is the headaches, though Sehun has no idea if they are coming from his own head or his soulmate’s. With his head spinning from all his classwork, shitty sleeping pattern, and poor diet, it would be no surprise if it’s all on him. He feels super sorry for his soulmate, but who knows, maybe they are a college student like him and get the same stress headaches he does. What a match made in heaven if that is the case. 

Oh, how Sehun misses his younger days. He's only 21. Still young, but he’s no longer full of energy like his younger self was. He wonders how he was able to stay up almost the entire night and go to school on three hours of sleep while doing homework, studying, and after school activities while running on those few hours of rest. Now, Sehun is wiped out beyond belief after a morning of classes. He only has time for an hour and a half nap after his studying and school work (he eats lunch as he does one of the two) before he has to head to his job.

He works at a convenience store, like almost every other college kid his age. In fact, his closest friend at work is a guy named Chanyeol who also goes to the same college as him. Sadly, they don't really see each other on campus due to being different majors (Sehun is a graphic design major and Chanyeol is a music major) and conflicting class schedules. They both work the 4-10 pm shift along with a few other people, but they only really bother talking to each other.

Right now, he’s currently running late to said job. He had an exam this morning, which he was already tired from due to staying up until early morning to study for it. As soon as he was done with the exam, which was for his last class of the day, he had finished some homework real quick before studying for another upcoming test. His nap was way longer than he intended for it to be as he had chosen the snooze option one too many times before his phone began to ring with a phone call. It was Chanyeol asking where the fuck he was since it was 4:00 and Sehun had not clocked in yet. 

Needless to say, Sehun bolted out of bed to throw on his uniform shirt and a proper pair of jeans, fix his semi ruffled bed head, brush his teeth, and rush out of his dorm building after making sure he had his dorm key and wallet. The store is only a few minutes away walking distance, but Sehun is already late and can’t afford to walk. So, here he is, weaving through multiple people packed on the sidewalk while muttering apologies for accidentally bumping people with his shoulders. It’s just his luck that his careless rushing causes him to run into someone.

The sudden impact causes him to lose his balance. He lands on the concrete, his ass taking the brunt of the force. His palms also slap the ground behind him, causing his palms to sting. Before he even has a chance to scramble to his feet and apologize profusely, the older man is giving him the dirtiest glare in the history of mankind before he continues on his way, not bothering to waste his breath on yelling at a negligent brat. Sehun gets up, inspecting his reddened palms. He shrugs them off since there’s no blood and is about to continue on his way when he hears a voice.

“Excuse me, are you okay?”

Sehun twirls around to face the man who he thinks is speaking to him. He’s right, there is a guy standing right in front of him, concern and curiosity dancing around in his eyes. Though, he doesn’t look like any regular man. Just by looking at this guy Sehun can tell that he’s worth a fortune. He’s in a three-piece suit that does not look like it was bought at the local mall and his black hair is shiny, every strand in perfect place. A quick glance down shows he’s got dress shoes on too, just as shiny and neat as his hair. 

“Yes, yes, thank you.” Sehun bows to be respectful. He’s ready to run away when a hand grabs him. It’s not rough or tight, but a gentle grasp of his shirt as he turns to go off.

“It seems like you’re in a rush, and I’m sorry about that, but I think this is important,” says the man who had dropped his hand since Sehun turned back around. His words cause Sehun’s brows to furrow in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“I think we are soulmates.”

The words leave Sehun spinning. Spinning more than once he realized he was late for work and will be even more late by the time he got ready and arrived. Out of all the damn days to find his soulmate it’s also the one day he is late to work. But the man is right, this is important. If Sehun had shrugged him off there is no telling when they would cross paths again. From the looks of this rich looking man and typical broke, stressed college student Sehun, it would seem that those chances would be slim.

“My soulmate?” Sehun gapes like a fish out of water. Around them, people continue to push past them on the sidewalk. Occasionally there are angry mutters about how they should move and get out of the way, but Sehun is too stunned to move. He’s frozen in place as the man smiles at him, almost fondly.

“I believe so. I was walking behind you when I saw you run into that man and fall. As soon as you hit the ground I felt pain in the areas where you had fallen,” explains the man. Sehun continues to stare at him with an open mouth and wide eyes. 

“If you don’t believe me, I’ll show you.” The guy brings his left arm up into Sehun’s view. With his right hand- wait, hold up. Is that a Rolex? With his right hand that has a fucking Rolex on it, he pushes up the cuff of his suit the tiniest bit to expose his wrist. Sehun watches as he then pinches the skin between his manicured fingernails. Just as he does so, Sehun feels a sprout of pain bloom on his left wrist. 

“Oh, oh my god,” is all Sehun can say in shock as the man laughs at his reaction. 

He adjusts the sleeve so that it’s back to neatly covering his wrist. “I guess you felt the pain then.” The man is clearly thrilled to finally meet his soulmate, even though he does look a bit young. He wasn’t expecting his soulmate to be so much younger than him, however old Sehun actually is. Though, the universe has chosen for them to be paired together for some reason, so who is he to deny that?

“I did.” The world continues to revolve around Sehun even if he is staying statue still. The clock is still ticking with each minute that he’s late for work. It must be half past 4 by now. Maybe even later. The only clock that has stopped ticking is the invisible one that counted down until Sehun met his soulmate. 

“I’m Kim Junmyeon, but of course, you can call me hyung.” Junmyeon smiles widely at him.

“Oh Sehun.” Sehun automatically replies with his own polite smile. All of a sudden he is snapped out the little bubble that was created between the soulmates for his eyes widen again and he starts to panic. 

“Work!” he shouts. “I’m late for work! I’m so late for work!” He pulls out his phone to check the time. It’s 4:27. Multiple missed calls and texts from Chanyeol are displayed on his screen.

“Where do you work?” Junmyeon asks, features now expressing concern. He doesn’t want him to be punished for being late. If it’s far away, Junmyeon can drive him there.

“At the convenience store down the road.” Sehun makes a vague motioning gesture, too flustered to even properly think about the store name right now, even though it’s one of those places that are on practically every street corner. “I’m sorry, but I need to go.”

“Wait, wait, let me give you my number.” Junmyeon stops him again. Without really thinking about it, Sehun digs out his phone from his pocket and hands it over. He bounces on his feet in anxiousness as he watches the man put in his number.

“Please text me when you can.” Junmyeon gives the phone back to the younger, a smile gracing his face once again.

“I will, hyung,” promises Sehun, the familiarity of the word already feeling natural when speaking to him. “Goodbye. Have a good afternoon.”

“You too, Sehun-ah.” 

“There you are!” comes Chanyeol’s booming voice when he sees Sehun finally enter through the sliding automatic doors.

“I’m sorry,” he breathes out, panting slightly from running the rest of the way there. He heads straight for the back, Chanyeol following behind like a puppy.

“I thought you died trying to get here or something,” Chanyeol admits, watching Sehun fix his disheveled look and finally clock in. “You didn’t answer my phone calls or texts. I was getting worried.”

“I met my soulmate on the way here,” confesses Sehun. There’s a box that has yet to be stocked. He immediately picks it up and brings it from out back. He was almost an hour late. Now it’s time for him to work his ass off to make up for the time he missed.

“You what?” Chanyeol’s eyes bug out before he excitedly slaps his arm. Sehun almost drops the box from the force of it. “Tell me all about it!”

“Well, I accidentally ran into someone on my way here ‘cause I was running. I fell down on my ass. Then this man asked me if I was alright and then said that we are soulmates since he felt the pain of me falling. He even pinched himself to prove it.” Sehun keeps his eyes forward as restocks the shelves and organizes items here and there.

A giddy sensation starts to bubble in his chest the more he thinks about the meeting. There is so much to learn about Kim Junmyeon and Sehun can’t wait for the time to come and talk to him more. He imagined that his soulmate would be around the same age as him, but he isn’t complaining about it being an older guy. Junmyeon sure is one hell of a looker. 

Sehun has finally met the person he had felt bad for when he had broken his leg, who he vowed that short lived promise to be more careful, and who he mentally says sorry to when he does hurt himself by accident. 

“What’s his name?” Chanyeol questions excitedly. Sehun is sure that if they weren’t at their job that the other would be shaking the life out of him or screaming at the top of his lungs. Sehun knows Chanyeol is waiting for the day he meets his soulmate, just like a lot of people are. He also loves hearing about people meeting their own soulmates, so this is almost as exciting for Chanyeol as it is for Sehun.

“Kim Junmyeon.” As he says his name, his face flashes in his mind. The sleek black hair. The dazzling smile. Now that he thinks back, he has adorable round cheeks that just scream “pinch me!”. 

“Kim Junmyeon, Kim Junmyeon, Kim Junmyeon,” Chanyeol whispers the name to himself like he’s trying to remember something. He then abruptly pauses, looking at Sehun with eyes so wide Sehun fears they will pop out.

“What?”

“You don’t know who that guy is?” Chanyeol follows Sehun back into the back so he can discard of the now empty box.

“Um, no?”

“He’s a CEO. The CEO of Kim Corporations, to be exact.” Chanyeol digs out his phone. With a couple of taps, he’s shoving the phone screen into Sehun’s face. “Is this him?”

“Yes.” Sehun takes the phone from Chanyeol, scrolling through all the pictures of Kim Junmyeon. The picture Chanyeol had pulled up was one when he had brown hair. From the other pictures shown it looks like he’s had various other shades of brown, even some blonde looks, and one hair color that was a dark red.

“Your soulmate is fucking rich as hell!”

“Soulmate?” Just then their manager, Minseok, comes into the back. “That better be the reason why you are late. Don’t think I didn’t notice. Also, Chanyeol-ah, no cursing. You know better.” Minseok gives Sehun and Chanyeol a stern glare, even though there is a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

Minseok is a sucker for soulmates, just like Chanyeol. He had met him, Jongdae is his name, when he was 17. It’s a younger age to meet your soulmate, but Minseok had been working at a café at the time and hadn’t securely placed the lid on top of Jongdae’s drink. Of course, when Jongdae flinched in pain because of the hot liquid spilling over his hand, Minseok was able to tell that they were soulmates. Instead of Minseok having to deal with a very angry customer, he had ended up with his soulmate.

“Yes, hyung, I met my soulmate today. I was already running late, but that’s when I met him, so it took up even more time. I am sorry.” He bows deeply in an apology. 

“No worries, Sehun-ah. Just please don’t be late again.”

“I won’t, promise.”

“Ah, good. Now, I heard Chanyeol-ah mention the word ‘rich’? Is your soulmate a millionaire or something?” Minseok whispers. Sehun and Chanyeol were fortunate enough to have a cool manger like Minseok. He is strict with them when he needs to be, but most of the time he is understanding and gossips as if he is still in his teens, even though he is in his early thirties. He’s been to college too, so he understands the pressures of it and tries to keep his workers as stress-free as possible when working under him.

“Apparently so.” Sehun shows him the search still pulled up on his soulmate. Minseok’s mouth drops open in surprise, looking from the phone to back at Sehun.

“Wah, how lucky of you! Want to trade soulmates?” Minseok laughs at the shocked look Sehun gives him, waving it off. “You know I’m kidding, but congratulations.”

“Thank you,” is all Sehun can say, feeling shy. 

“Now, back to work. Both of you.” Minseok shoos them out of the back so they can go back to running the store.

During a lull in people shuffling in and out of the store, Sehun sneakily reads up about Kim Junmyeon. He first finds out his birthday is the 22nd of May, making him 30 this year. Sehun mentally notes that the day will be coming up in a few weeks. His mind begins to wander on what he could even do for the man’s birthday considering he doesn’t know him very well yet: plus they haven’t even had time to connect aside from the 5 minutes after meeting. Realizing he’s getting too ahead of himself right now, Sehun shakes his head to dismiss all of his swirling thoughts. 

Normally he would feel uncomfortable about the 9 year age gap, but this is his soulmate. The universe knows what’s best for him and it’s not like he is a minor. He still might not know a lot about life and how it works, but technically he is an adult. He is enough of an adult to be able to sort his life out with his newly discovered soulmate. He continues to search for more information about him.

News articles show that in 2016 Junmyeon had taken over the position of CEO after his father fell too ill to focus on the company. The articles mention how Junmyeon actually has an older brother that was supposed to take over, but he is estranged, so the position fell onto Junmyeon. Sehun is naturally curious to know what had happened for the family to cut out their own son/ brother, but that really is none of his concern. Junmyeon is his soulmate, not his older brother. 

Just from research alone, Junmyeon seems like a literal angel. He has given hundreds of thousands of won to various charities all across Korea. Charities to help women who are victims of abuse, charities to help homeless individuals, even charities involving animal shelters. Name a charity and this man has probably donated to it. There are also pictures of housing apartments, schools, and parks that he has helped fund along with pictures of him at various volunteer charity events. Sehun is really wondering how fate decided that his broke, average, definitely not as generous, ass would be soulmates with this saint.

Sehun knows there’s nothing special about him. He got good grades in school, though a few of his college grades aren’t shining marks, he never grades good enough for him to be at the top of his class. He’s respectful and doesn’t cause too much trouble with people aside from when he was a stubborn young boy. He’s donated a few won here and there to charities around holiday times, but he certainly does not have the kind of money Junmyeon has lying around to hand out. Plus, he’s too busy or tired with his schooling and job that he can’t even think about volunteering, even though it would be for a good cause and looks great on resumes.

The more Sehun thinks about who his soulmate really is, the more self-conscious he’s becoming. There is no way Junmyeon would like a kid like him, even if they are soulmates. They are supposed to love each other, but how can a rich man working at such a prestigious position be with a college student who is only surviving because of his average paying job and the occasional money his parents send? Junmyeon should be with someone high status like himself that has a net worth that is far, far greater than Sehun’s. Everyone makes mistakes. Who’s to say that fate can’t make a few either...

Sehun and Chanyeol clock out at 10:00 on the dot. Sehun had tried to get Minseok to let him stay an hour afterward to make up for his lateness, but he told him he needs all the sleep he can get before his classes tomorrow morning. Sehun couldn’t argue about that since it’s the truth, so here Chanyeol and he are, walking back to their campus as street lamps guide their way.

“Did you get his number?” presses Chanyeol. Now that they are out of work, they can freely talk about whatever.

“I did.”

“Have you messaged him yet?”

“No.”

“You have to! Do it now!” Chanyeol shakes his arm to persuade Sehun.

“It’s late,” is all Sehun says back, ignoring the swaying sensation of his arm.

“He’s a CEO, I’m sure he’ll be awake. Besides, even if he isn’t, then he’ll have a nice message to wake up to.” Chanyeol keeps his arm wrapped around Sehun’s as they continue walking. There aren’t many people around, but that doesn’t make it any less eerie to walk back to their dorms in the dark. Thank god they have each other to walk with.

“What do I say?” Sehun side eyes Chanyeol. He’s nervous all of a sudden. He knew he would have to message Junmyeon at some point, but now that the time has come, he can’t help but feel clueless and scared.

“Say something like ‘Hi it’s Sehun. Sorry I am messaging you so late, but I just got off work’ or something like that.” 

“Okay.” Sehun reaches into his pocket to retrieve his phone, Chanyeol letting go of his arm to make the task easier. Chanyeol eyes the phone as Sehun pulls up his contacts, searching for the newest addition.

“Aw, he even put a smiley face after it. He seems more like a teen rather than some big shot CEO.” 

Sure enough, the contact is labeled as ‘Junmyeon hyung :)’. Seeing the smiley face, for some odd reason, calms Sehun down a bit. He creates a new message, staring at the screen before he slowly moves his fingers to type out Chanyeol’s suggested message. There’s not a lot he can say besides adding an ‘I hope your night was good, hyung’. Once the message has been sent, Sehun shoves his phone back into his pocket and refuses to look at it until he is back in his dorm room. It’s easy enough to ignore his phone when it’s still on silent and Chanyeol continues to talk his ear off even when it’s late at night.

“Hi, welcome back,” Jongin, his roommate, greets him when he walks through the door. He’s sitting at his desk with his laptop open, typing something. He’s a literature major. He’s always typing or reading something.

“Hello.” Sehun strips off his uniform shirt. He needs a shower and then he can settle down for the night.

“How was work?” Jongin always asks. He’ll always listen to Sehun complain about rude customers or incidents that had happened. Just like Sehun will always listen to him rant and rave about the books he has to read and the multi paged papers he has to write.

“Work was fine, but I was late to it,” Sehun starts out, but Jongin interrupts him. 

“Aish, if I was here I could have woken you up.” Jongin pouts while looking up at Sehun, genuinely upset that he could have prevented Sehun being late to work.

“It’s okay,” assures Sehun. “While on my way I met my soulmate.”

“No way!” Jongin now gives him his full attention, paper forgotten. “How?”

Sehun launches into a retelling of how he had come to meet Kim Junmyeon. Just like with Chanyeol he explains about how he was running when he fell. Jongin listens intently as Sehun gets to the part where Junmyeon pinched himself so Sehun could feel the pain too. He then skips to where he told Chanyeol all of this and about how he was the one to bring to Sehun’s attention that his soulmate is loaded. He even briefly dives in about what he found out through the news articles. By the end of the story, just like with everyone else, Jongin’s eyes are the size of an owl’s.

“You’re joking.” He grabs his phone that is sitting next to his laptop. After a few seconds he lets out a low whistle. “Wow, Sehunnie, he’s good looking. I hope I get as lucky as you when I meet my soulmate.”

“Trust me, I’m still wondering how we are apparently fated to be together.” Sehun rolls his eyes as he gathers up his shower kit that’s full of his soaps and loofa.

“Have you messaged him?”

Sehun pauses mid reach for his towel. Had he texted him? Yes, he did. Did he forget about that until now? Also yes. At the realization, Sehun drops his shower stuff onto his bed to dig out his phone from his jeans pocket. Jongin watches him in curiosity as Sehun pulls it out. Sucking in a breath, he checks his notifications.

Amongst the few other notifications from various social media platforms is nestled a new message from Junmyeon. 

“I did, and he responded.” Sehun looks up from his phone to stare at Jongin instead. He’s too scared to read what the message says. All he saw was that the message was from Junmyeon. Sehun didn’t know that meeting his soulmate would cause him to feel like a middle school girl when talking to her crush for the very first time.

“What did he say?” Jongin stands up so that he can peer down at Sehun’s black screen. With his friend standing next to him, he unlocks his phone and taps the message.

‘No worries. My night has been good. I am just finishing a few things at work. I hope you didn’t get in trouble at work for being late.’

“Of course we would type with proper spelling and punctuation,” Jongin laughs, going back to settle in his chair once he read the message. Sehun shoots him a look. He ignores him so he can type out another message.

‘I didn’t, thank you for the concern.’

Sehun doesn’t want to look like an idiot so he also uses proper spelling and punctuation. The fact that Junmyeon actually responded makes him anxious again. He waits a few minutes in case he replies. He doesn’t want to be rude and leave him hanging. His shower can be postponed for a bit.

‘I’m glad. It’s getting late at night and I am sure you are tired. How about we talk more tomorrow? Is that okay with you?’

Sehun receives the message while he is in the middle of a game on his phone. He exits the app, Junmyeon being more important. He reads the message over again. Wow, this guy is really considerate. Sehun is tired and he has still yet to take a shower. Talking tomorrow would be perfect. 

‘Yes, that sounds good to me.’

Sehun goes on Twitter instead this time. He gets a couple of scrolls in, nothing grabbing his attention, when he gets another message. 

‘Great. Goodnight, Sehun. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.’

The message makes Sehun smile without even realizing it. He types out a ‘goodnight, hyung’ and sends it before he places his phone down on his bed. Jongin is back to giving him a curious look, having noticed the smile on his friend’s face.

“Talking going good?” He asks, smirking playfully.

“He just said we’ll talk tomorrow and then said goodnight to me.” Sehun is now free to shower without worrying for a reply. He rolls his eyes at Jongin’s teasing ‘oooooh’, leaving their tiny dorm room after collecting his stuff back up.

He’s in and out of the shower in a flash, exhausted and too overwhelmed with today’s events to soak up the warm water. He towels off, dresses in much more comfortable clothing to wear to sleep, and brushes his teeth. Though Jongin stays awake, he allows Sehun to turn off the main light. Jongin is still working on his laptop, but he turns on his small desktop light instead so he is able to still see the papers that he has scattered about his desk. It doesn’t matter to Sehun anyway as he is out in a heartbeat, immune to Jongin’s now whispered curses, careful sounds of papers being shuffled and flipped, and keys clacking.

When Sehun wakes up the next morning to his alarm, he is confused as to why he has a text message when he looks at the rest of his notifications. That is until he processes who it’s from and remembers his entire afternoon yesterday. He forces himself out of bed, Jongin still sleeping in the bed across the room since he is fortunate enough not to take a bullshit 8 am class. Since Sehun showered last night all he has to worry about is getting dressed for class and eating. As quietly as possible he changes then he’s out the door to the cafeteria to grab some breakfast before his class.

At 7:30 am there are not many students that occupy the cafeteria. No one wants to take an 8 am class, but sometimes it’s more convenient. Like with Sehun’s case, since he works in the afternoon he has to get all his classes out of the way in the morning while still having time to complete assignments and study. The only good part about having to wake up this early is the peacefulness. Everyone is still much too un-awake to be rowdy, causing the caféteria to be filled with murmurs instead of shouting, uproarious laughter, and way too loud talkers like it usually is when lunch and dinner time rolls around.

Sehun hides in a secluded corner, eating silently. He doesn’t sit with anyone in the morning, thus letting him savor the peace he has by himself. As he slowly continues to bring his chopsticks to his mouth, he remembers about the message. He places them neatly down, picking up his phone from where he had placed it on the table. His heartbeat starts to accelerate as he finally takes the time to read what Junmyeon had sent him.

‘Good morning, Sehun. I don’t know when you will read this message, but I hope you have a good day.’

Sehun looks at the time it was sent and sees that it was at 5:32 am. Sehun almost gags at seeing the time. That is way too early for his liking, but he supposes this is the life Junmyeon has to live. He must get to his office super early.

Sehun debates about what he should text back. Soon, he’ll have to head to class, so he won’t have time to text. Well, unless he sneaks his phone out. His first class is a dumb prerequisite, an easy writing course that is nowhere near as in depth and complicated to the ones Jongin has to take. It’s not hard to understand what is going on, even if you don’t listen to 99% of the stuff the professor babbles on about. Sehun figures he can get away with it.

‘Sadly I have an 8 am, so I’m awake now’

Sehun figures it’s good enough. All they can really do is basic talk until they really get to know each other. While Sehun looked up Junmyeon and knows he’s a CEO, all Junmyeon knows about him is that he has a job and that he’s young, most likely a college student. They can’t look each other up and learn everything about the other through the internet. They will have to talk to each other, whether it be through text or in person. Sehun might be busy, but he will make room for his soulmate.

By the time Sehun has to clean up and head to class, he has yet to receive a response. He’s not surprised, he’s sure Junmyeon must be busy working. He can’t imagine what he does every day. Sehun is overwhelmed enough with 5 classes, but he sure as hell isn’t the CEO of one of the top companies in all of Korea. Even though he had not gotten a reply yet, he still checks his phone every few minutes just in case he does get one.

In the middle of his second class of the day is when he receives a reply. He’s in another random class, one that will never really help him prepare him for his future career, but yet the college finds the class necessary. He slides his phone out of where he was keeping it in his pocket, placing it on top of the desk slowly behind his textbook so that it’s hidden from the professor’s view.

‘How unfortunate. I hope it all went well. Are you in a class now?’

Sehun slowly scoops the phone into his hands, trying not to be too obvious with his actions. He types quick, giving Junmyeon a rundown of his class schedule and how he was bored to tears in his writing class and how this class is as equally boring. He keeps his phone hidden behind the book, waiting for his next reply. When it comes through a few minutes later, Sehun is not expecting the message.

‘I have lunch from noon to 1. Would you like to meet up? If you are busy or simply don’t want to come, that is alright. Don’t think you have to say yes.’

Sehun doesn’t have plans that don’t involve studying or working on assignments, so he can easily meet him. His final class ends at 11:30, giving him enough time to go back to his room and look a little less dead and more well dressed than he does now. Jongin will be back in the dorm so he can help him get ready. Sehun smiles to himself, typing out an agreement to meet up and asking him where he would like to do so.

“Jongin!” Sehun bursts open the door, causing it to slam into the wall. Jongin startles, almost dropping his phone on his face since he is lying on his bed with his arms extended above. Normally, Sehun would apologize for scaring him, but he’s too concerned with something else.

“What?” Jongin shouts back with the same volume, sitting up in his bed. 

“Junmyeon asked me to meet him!” Sehun practically skips over to his bed where the messages he had exchanged with him are displayed. Jongin reads them, eyes focusing on the address to a café not too far here.

“You need to get ready!” gasps Jongin, finally noticing the time it currently is. 

“I know, please help me.”

Immediately, Jongin and Sehun start ruffling through Sehun’s drawers and closet. They pull out clothes, tossing items that obviously won’t work like ratty tee shirts used for lounging, sweatshirts, and sweatpants. As they dig through the drawers they silently hold up pieces of clothing, asking the other what they think. There are various head shakes until they come up with something.

“Are you sure this doesn’t look too, I don’t know, boring?” Sehun looks down at the clothes he had changed into. He’s now wearing just a plain white shirt, as opposed to the sweatshirt he had on, and black skinny jeans. Jongin suggested he wear his dark blue varsity-style jacket. If he gets too hot he can simply take it off. Jongin even pulled out a few rings to place on his fingers along with a simple silver chain necklace.

“You’re soulmates. There’s no need to woo him. He’s already seen you in your work attire,” Jongin laughs at his friend’s fretting. “I’m sure he’s not expecting you to be dressed up in all Gucci or Louis Vuitton.”

“You’re right, you’re right.” Sehun looks over himself in the mirror hanging off the back of the door. He then grabs his brush, fixing some hair that got out of line during his frantic search for a good outfit. He places it back, trading it for a bottle of cologne he spitzes on usually when him, Jongin, and a few other of their friends go out. 

“Relax, Sehunnie, may I remind you that you are meeting your soulmate?” Jongin sits back as he watches the other spray cologne on his neck and wrists. He really looks nervous, but he shouldn’t be. This is the person he will be with his entire life. No matter what happens on their lunch date, Jongin is sure the future still holds bright things for the two.

"I still don't want him to think I look like a slob." Sehun finds his wallet from his sweatpants and shoves it into the pocket of his jeans. He takes a glance at his phone, eyes widening. "I gotta go."

"Go get him, tiger," Jongin laughs again, sending the other off with an affectionate pat on the butt.

"I'll be back soon." Sehun sends him a nervous smile. Jongin winks at him before he shuts the door.

The walk to the café takes a little under 10 minutes. It's a spot that Sehun passes every time he walks to work. That's probably why Junmyeon picked the spot since it's in the area where they had met. Though it doesn't take very long to walk to, he is a minute or two late. He prays secretly won’t hate him since he wasn’t in the place exactly on the dot. A CEO strikes him as someone who would maul your head off for being even a second late.

He takes a deep breath before pulling open the door and walking inside. He searches around, trying to appear calm as he tries to see if Junmyeon is already here. He is and he is sitting along with the windows on the other side of the café. Taking another deep breath to calm his pounding heartbeat, he heads over to where Junmyeon is scrolling on his phone.

"Hi, hyung." 

Junmyeon glances up from his phone, a smile instantly appearing on his face as he takes in the sight of his soulmate. He does a quick look up and down, observing his outfit. He then stands up, saying a quick, “Hello. I haven’t gotten anything yet since I was waiting for you. Would you like to order now?”

“Yes, please.” 

Junmyeon walks over to the order counter first, Sehun trailing behind. He didn’t miss how Junmyeon’s eyes traveled over his body when he came up to him. Being slightly behind him now, Sehun takes his own opportunity to give the man a glance over. 

Like he figured he would be, Junmyeon is wearing another three-piece suit. Today it’s dark blue, which makes Sehun almost laughs out loud since it is practically the same color as his jacket. Okay, so maybe the universe is right with them being soulmates. There is no way they can both be coincidentally wearing almost the exact same shade of blue. In the end, Sehun can’t deny that the man looks good. Even being for being nearly 30, he still has a nice ass. Of course, Sehun had looked.

Sehun remains silent as Junmyeon and him stand off to the side, staring up at the menu that is hung on the wall. Junmyeon makes a humming noise before he asks if Sehun has figured out what he wants. He nods his head, so they walk up to the counter and order.

“Hyung, I can pay for it myself,” insists Sehun, watching Junmyeon pull out his card. A sandwich and coffee aren’t that expensive. Even though Sehun sure as hell does not have the kind of money Junmyeon does, he can afford the two items.

“Nonsense, you are my soulmate and this is our first date, of course I am going to pay for you.” Junmyeon smiles tenderly at him as the girl behind the counter accepts his card.

The mention of this being a date makes Sehun blush. He guesses this could be considered a date. Though they are destined to be together, they still have to overcome the hurdles of getting to know each other. He stomach flutters as it finally dawns on him that yes, this is a date. A real date with his soulmate. After years and years of wondering who the person he’s destined to be with is, here he is, thanking the guy who is handing them their drinks a few minutes later.

“Shall we go sit back down?” Junmyeon asks once they receive the sandwiches they ordered. Sehun nods his head, following Junmyeon back to the table where he was at waiting for Sehun. They sit down, taking a few seconds to bite into their food and enjoy the comfortable silence between them.

“Sehun,” Junmyeon calls his name softly. 

Sehun’s attention perks up, chewing and swallowing the rest of his sandwich bite before he wipes his mouth and responds with a simple, “Yes?”

“Tell me about yourself. I don’t know much about you.” Junmyeon takes a sip of his tea, patiently waiting as Sehun wracks his brain for what to start with.

“Uh, well, I just turned twenty one in April,” he starts out lamely. “I go to Seoul National University for graphic design and, as you know, I currently work at a convenience store. It really helps pay for all the book fees and tuition.” Sehun laughs the slightest bit, not sure what else to say.

“Tell me about your childhood. I remember quite clearly all the random pains I would get when all I was doing was studying. Especially that one time where it felt like I had broken my leg.” 

The words make Sehun flush since he did in fact have an active childhood. His mother would have to bribe him and his brother to come inside sometimes since all they did was play around outside when the weather was nice. However, Junmyeon does not seem annoyed with all of the past pains he has received all because of child Sehun. In fact, he’s looking at Sehun with such tenderness.

“You can blame my hyung for all of that.” Sehun smiles as he reminisces on a few of his favorite adventures with his brother. “He’s only three years older than me, so we are very close. We would always play outside, and naturally, I would get scuffed sometimes from what we were doing. My mom would always tell me to be more careful, but did I ever listen? No.” Another laugh bubbles out of Sehun when he mentions his mother’s nagging. Maybe he should have listened more. 

“The time I broke my leg I fell down a hill,” Sehun continues on. “On the way to the hospital is when my mom explained to me what the hell soulmates are. Trust me, eight year old me felt so bad for breaking my leg. I know I didn’t do it on purpose, but I didn’t know that someone else could feel what I was feeling.”

“I was with my father at his office when it happened,” recalls Junmyeon. “I screamed since it was so sudden. I was in pain too, but all I thought about was that I hope my soulmate was okay. I had known about soulmates for years, but that was the first time where we really shared such a significant amount of pain. Please don’t break another bone ever again. I did not like that at all.” Junmyeon’s nose scrunches, probably thinking about the pain he had to experience all because of their soulmate bond.

“Trust me, me either,” Sehun snorts. That was one of his worst childhood experiences ever. Not even the first time he fell off his bike, causing him to have gravel filled hands and knees compared to that.

“I wish I had a childhood,” murmurs Junmyeon with a blatantly bitter tone. Sehun’s heart aches at the words, but he remains silent as the man continues. “You really can’t have one when you’re in a family like mine. As soon as I could start to talk and begin to comprehend things I was being taught all about business. Sure, we went on tons of beautiful vacations when my father had the time, but even then I wasn’t allowed to run around and get dirty and play like a real kid.”

“I can’t imagine.” 

Without realizing it, Sehun’s right hand stretches out and curls around the hand that Junmyeon isn’t using to hold his tea. Only when does he unconsciously starts to brush his thumb over the back of his hand does he realize it. However, instead of flinching and pulling away like he probably would have done with anyone else, he continues the soothing gesture. He peeks a look at Junmyeon’s face to see him peering down at their hands with the softest smile gracing his lips.

“As I got older it only got harder from there,” says Junmyeon, giving the hand in his a light squeeze to show his appreciation. “I went to school and all that boring stuff. I studied endlessly and when I wasn’t doing school related work, I was with my father being educated on what to do once I took over.” 

“We can do fun things together!” Sehun instantly proposes. Hearing about Junmyeon’s ‘childhood’, Sehun is willing to give anything for him to let loose and have some carefree fun. While Sehun can’t even begin to think about how tough of a job being a CEO must be, he knows that everyone needs to relax and have fun once in a while.

“Oh, and what would we do?” Junmyeon questions, head tilted to the side as he stares at his soulmate with curious eyes. He sure seems excited at the thought of future activities.

“Uh,” Sehun falters when asked the question. He might have spoken without thinking, but that still won’t stop him from dragging Junmyeon to some place or activity that he prays he will enjoy. “I can take you back to my home! Down the road there is a creek where I would always play in. You can get a taste of my childhood. Or, we could go to an amusement park or maybe even a waterpark once it’s summer? In winter there is ice skating and snowboarding. There are plenty of options no matter what season.” 

Sehun wants to ramble on about countless fun things to do and see but he stops himself there. He didn’t realize that once he found his soulmate, he would instantly feel the need to make him happy. He just wants to see nothing but a blinding smile on Junmyeon’s lips. Even the thought of him being sad is already tearing Sehun apart on the inside. Though Junmyeon is quite a few years older than him, Sehun now feels a natural need to take care of him. When his mom was telling him about soulmates all those years ago, she never mentioned feeling like this. Sehun isn’t going to lie when he admits that it makes his chest feel warm and fuzzy, as cliche as that sounds.

“Those all sound very nice, Sehunnie, but maybe we should get to know each other more before we do all those activities,” offers Junmyeon which makes Sehun falter in realization.

Of course Junmyeon has a point. Even though they are soulmates, it’s almost certain that they share their own personal likes and dislikes that the other might not agree with. They say soulmates are your perfect other half, but each human is still unique. Maybe Junmyeon has motion sickness and can’t go on rollercoasters. Maybe he has a preference over what kind of food he enjoys and Sehun accidentally brings him something he hates or maybe is even allergic to. Maybe he secretly hates dogs, though Sehun doubts that the universe would pair him with someone who dislikes dogs since Sehun loves them and has his own dog at back at home.

He can’t help that his face heats up in a blush. He was getting too ahead of himself in excitement. With any relationship, whether with your soulmate or not, you need to start off slow and then establish what makes both you and your partner comfortable when it comes to the pace of your relationship. Sehun and Junmyeon both have much to learn about each other before they can even begin to think about how their actual relationship will work.

“Of- of course,” murmurs Sehun who still has pink cheeks. Out of embarrassment, he pulls his hand away from Junmyeon. As he does so, he almost instantly misses the feeling of Junmyeon’s skin against his. Wow, Sehun’s mom really should have explained to kid Sehun how much your soulmate will affect you.

“I wish we could do that now, but,” Junmyeon glances at his watch. “I can’t stay out for lunch all day, even though I am my own boss.” He laughs, placing his arm back down on the table. “Are you off Saturdays?”

“Yes.” While it sucks that he has to work Fridays, he is at least guaranteed off on Saturdays.

“Great!” Sehun once again is enchanted by Junmyeon’s blossoming smile. His cheeks round and Sehun has to restrain himself from reaching over the table and pinching them. “Would you like to come over Saturday afternoon?”

“Come over?” echoes Sehun, surprised by the sudden invitation.

“If you’re alright with meeting me at my house,” Junmyeon then rushes out. Now it’s his turn to look a tad flustered. “I figured it would be easier to talk there since we will be in total privacy. I went to college. I know how rowdy people can be no matter what the time. Plus, I’m sure you have a roommate.”

“I would love to, hyung.” Sehun’s face stretches so that it mirrors Junmyeon’s. The older man appears ecstatic that Sehun had agreed to come to his house. Sadly, it is only Wednesday. He has two more days of classes and two more shifts at work before he can meet up with Junmyeon.

“I can pick you up if you would like. I only live about fifteen minutes away from here. I’ll see about the time ‘cause I’m sure I’ll have something I need to complete beforehand, but I promise you I will make time for you Saturday afternoon.”

“Sounds good to me,” Sehun agrees softly. His soulmate’s words create a warm feeling that spreads across his chest. Junmyeon is such a busy guy but he promised he will see Sehun on Saturday. It’s already clear that Junmyeon cares about him.

“I’ll message you about Saturday, okay? I wish we could arrange that right now as well, but I should probably head back to my office soon. I have a meeting in twenty.” The smile drops from his face, being replaced with what Sehun can only place as annoyance. 

“I wish you didn’t have to leave so soon.” Sehun can’t help but pout as he stands up when Junmyeon does so to throw away their trash. Sehun had finished most of his sandwich aside from the bits where you only got a mouth full of bread. Junmyeon’s sandwich had been devoured.

“I wish I didn’t have to either.” Junmyeon sighs as he takes another peek at his watch. “We can spend a bit more time together if I drive you back to your dorm.” 

“Sounds good to me.” By car, the drive back to the school will only like a few minutes, but those are still a few extra minutes that Sehun gets to spend with Junmyeon until Saturday. 

He follows Junmyeon out of the café doors with a slight pep in his step. Junmyeon seems just as content as he guides Sehun to his car. Upon arriving to it, he unlocks it before opening the door for the younger like the gentleman he is. Sehun, blushing a bit, murmurs out a thank you before sliding into the leather seat. Junmyeon beams at him, making his way to the driver side after shutting the passenger door. Sehun wishes he knew what kind of car this is, but that’s more of Chanyeol’s expertice. All he knows is that he will probably never be able to afford something like this and that Junmyeon looks hot as fuck as he pulls out of his parking spot and onto the road via Sehun’s instructions on how to get back to the university.

Sadly, Junmyeon can’t drive him directly to the front doors of building he dorms in, so he has to park in front of it. The brief commute was comfortable. Junmyeon asked Sehun a few questions about what his college experience has been like and even about his roommate. Sehun answered all of his questions with enthusiasm, especially when it came to telling him about Jongin. He could barely get out the story about how Jongin set off the fire alarm all because he accidentally burnt his popcorn in the microwave. Recalling Jongin’s horrified face at all the college students who were pissed off at him at almost 1 am sent him over the edge in giggles.

“Don’t be afraid to message me,” Junmyeon urges as they begin their goodbyes. “I might be busy and not respond right away, but I’ll try my best.”

“Same goes with you, too. Thank you for driving me, hyung.” Sehun gives him another smile to show his appreciation. “I can’t wait for Saturday.” He gathers his jacket that he had taken off (Junmyeon’s car was warm because of the sunlight pouring in to it) into his arms so he can exit the car. 

“Me either. I’m looking forward to it.” Junmyeon watches in slow motion as Sehun reaches for the door handle before he stops him. “Sehunnie.”

“Yeah?” Sehun turns to face him with curious eyes. Junmyeon can’t stop himself as he leans in so he can place a kiss on Sehun’s cheek. He could have gone for a peck on the lips, but he wanted to be on the safe side and not accidentally overdo it. They might be soulmates, but that doesn’t mean he has full consent to do whatever he wants to do to his other half.

“Have a good rest of your day,” he breathes out, basking in the shy expression that crosses Sehun’s face at his action.

“You too, Junmyeonie hyung.” Sehun then gets out of the car, still reeling from the kiss he had received. He’s been kissed dozens of times by past boyfriends, and even Jongin when he gets into one of his peculiar soft moods, on his cheeks and lips, but none of them felt as special as one from his true soulmate.

“See you later.” Junmyeon waves at him before Sehun closes the door. He remains parked in place so he can watch Sehun walk the path to where his dorm building is located. A smirk grows on his face when he sees the younger’s arm reach up so he can place a hand over the ghost of his kiss. 

Junmyeon is excited to learn more about Oh Sehun. 

As soon as Sehun enters his dorm, Jongin pounces on him for all the details. He fills him in, of course also informing him about how he will be going to Junmyeon’s place Saturday afternoon. Being the best friend he is, Jongin obviously makes comments about using protection followed by a lame old joke saying if Junmyeon can even get it up. He’s acting like Junmyeon is actually 60 something, but in the end, Jongin still agrees to help him prepare for Saturday just like he had done today.

Even though Sehun constantly prayed that time would pass by quickly until it was Saturday, no god must have heard him since the days seemed to drag. The only time it seems like the minutes flew by was during his next shift when he told Chanyeol exactly what he told Jongin and the times he and Junmyeon spent texting. They asked each other basic ‘get to know me’ questions, but most of the time it was Sehun ranting over stupid assignments he had to do with Junmyeon complaining in return about the deal he is trying to make with a stubborn ass head of another company. It feels natural to Sehun to let out his frustrations to his soulmate, even if he really can’t help him. It also feels good to be able to talk to someone else other than Jongin and Chanyeol.

Come Saturday morning, Sehun wakes up in such a good mood that he scares Jongin with his unusual brightness until the male remembers what’s going on today. Last night while Sehun was working on some homework, Junmyeon had asked him if picking him up at 2 was good. When Sehun confirmed that that was alright with him, Junmyeon proceeded to say not to eat lunch since he would take care of that for him. Since those exchange of texts, Sehun’s veins have been surging with a new rush of excitement.

“What time is he picking you up again?” asks Jongin. He’s sitting on his bed watching Sehun as he stares at the outfit Jongin had helped pick out once he had gotten the texts from Junmyeon. He’s trying to decide if this is the best clothing option for going to Junmyeon’s house.

“He said at two.” Sehun then frowns at the clothes laid out on his bed. It’s a simple black and red striped shirt and his one pair of black jeans that aren’t skin tight. They’re a bit looser and he swears his legs thank him when he decides to wear them instead of his normal skinny jeans.

Last night Sehun almost had a mental breakdown over how he should dress. Since Junmyeon told him not to worry about lunch, Sehun thinks that implies he might take him somewhere, but Junmyeon could easily just make the food himself at his house. If they went somewhere Sehun didn’t want to dress down, but he also wanted to be comfortable since he would be spending most of his time at Junmyeon’s house. Poor Jongin had to talk him out of his borderline hysteria before he dug through Sehun’s closet to pull together the outfit he currently has laid out.

“You still have a few hours, Sehun. Relax or you’re gonna die of a stress induced stroke or something. I think your soulmate would be a little sad if that happened.” Jongin tries his best to soothe the male who looks like he’s about to burn holes into the shirt that he is still staring at.

“I’m just scared on how I should act around him,” admits Sehun. He gives up his glaring to instead flop onto his bed, avoiding the clothing. 

“Just act like how you normally would?” Jongin answers with confusion present in his voice.

“I meant about how Junmyeon hyung is filthy rich and was raised by a filthy rich family while I can only dream of having that kind of money and wasn’t raised to be uber sophisticated.” Sehun lets out a frustrated huff of breath through his mouth. Sure, their lunch date went fine, but now it’s becoming real to Sehun that this man is his soulmate and he’s expected to spend the rest of his life with him.

“Sehunnie,” murmurs Jongin. He slides off his bed so he can sit on the edge of Sehun’s. “May I remind you, for like the millionth time, you two are soulmates? Junmyeon is already aware you don’t come from the richest family, but you know what? It sounds like he cares so much about you already. You will be just fine. I promise you that, Oh Sehun.” 

Jongin has learned through his time with rooming with the other that while Sehun tends to put up an unbothered facade, he is actually is insecure and worries quite frequently. Right now is a perfect example of that, but all Jongin needs to do is hype Sehun up so he can have a wonderful time while out with Junmyeon.

“You know as well as I do that your soulmate can be whoever. The universe doesn’t care if one is rich and the other is dirt poor. All that matters is the bond between those two people. Now, when you go out, I want you to put all of your worries aside. There will be plenty of time to discuss them with Junmyeon. You only get to learn all about your soulmate once.”

“You’re right,” Sehun agrees quietly after taking a few seconds to process his best friend’s words. What Jongin is saying is completely true and Sehun should follow those words. The whole reason why he’s so strung up in the first place is because he expected his soulmate to be an average person like him, but in reality, one should never expect the obvious when it comes to soulmates.

“I know I am, you idiot.” Jongin smiles down at the male, relieved to see that he has calmed down. “Just relax before you get ready, okay? It’s only 11:30. You’ve got time. Breathe in deep through your nose, exhale slowly through your mouth.” He then proceeds to do an exaggerated inhale.

“Okay, okay, you can stop now!” Sehun brings a hand to swat at Jongin’s arm when on the exhale he blows the air right into his face. Jongin simply laughs.

Sehun is impressed when at 2 o’clock on the dot he receives a text from Junmyeon saying that he is parked where he was Wednesday. Upon hearing that Sehun will now be leaving for his date, Jongin spends a minute hyping him up. Sehun thinks he would have gone on for way longer if he hadn’t cut him off, but he really appreciates everything Jongin does for him. With a last check of his appearance and that he has his wallet/ dorm key, he gives a final wave to Jongin before slipping out of the door. Even though he is feeling way more confident than he was just a few hours ago, he still takes soothing breaths to calm the fluttering butterflies in his stomach. 

As he walks out of his dorm building and onto the sidewalk, he can spot in the distance Junmyeon’s car. It’s the same one as Wednesday and Sehun briefly thinks about how nice and comfortable the seats were. However, the thought is pushed out of the way by his nerves that have now intensified as he steps closer to the vehicle. His heart starts pounding in his chest when he spots Junmyeon leaving his car to come around to the passenger side. Once again, he opens the door for Sehun.

“Again, huh?” Junmyeon laughs in greeting. He’s wearing his own red striped shirt, but instead of black stripes, his are white, and instead of the stripes going horizontal, his go parallel.

“We really are soulmates.” This time Sehun actually laughs at how they accidentally match. What are the chances of doing so when neither of them have planned this?

“Guess we’re going to be that couple that is always matching.” Junmyeon settles for another sweet peck on the cheek. Sehun’s heart flutters at the feeling as he slides into the car.

“That’s fine by me,” he agrees before Junmyeon shuts the door. Sehun could live with being flashy, fashionable matching boyfriends.

Turns out, when Sehun thought Junmyeon was going to take him to some fancy schmancy place where he would have a heart attack at the sight of the prices, Junmyeon actually took him to a cozy little restaurant. As they were walking into the building he said he often comes here because one of his close friend’s parents run the place. He wasn’t lying since a few minutes after they sat down, an older looking woman came running over to their private table gushing to Junmyeon about how cute his soulmate is. 

Needless to say, Sehun almost went into a food coma from how much food he had eaten. With being in college it’s nearly impossible to get a meal as nice as this without spending a little bit of won. He’s basically been living on crappy cafeteria food and quick and easy fast food/ basic convenience store foods when he’s away from home. Now that Sehun knows this place exists, he will surely soon to be a familiar face to the workers.

Junmyeon seemed pleased to be feeding him as he obviously told Sehun that prices are no issue to him at all and that he could order whatever his heart pleased. The restaurant isn’t even expensive, but Junmyeon had made it clear that he would be the one paying. While they were eating, Sehun would occasionally glance up from his dishes to discover Junmyeon just simply observing him. It made Sehun self conscious since he probably looked like a hamster with stuffed cheeks, but Junmyeon would only encourage him to eat his fill. And eat his fill did Sehun do.

Over dessert, the owner lady, who’s name is Mrs. Lee, joined them for more chatter. Sehun had to sit through a rough recap over what’s new with Junmyeon since the last time he and Mrs. Lee have met up, but he was content to listen to a snippet of his soulmate’s life. When it came to Junmyeon telling the woman about how they met, she was gushing over how happy she is that Junmyeon had finally found his soulmate and she wishes them nothing but the best and her congratulations as if they had gotten married right there in the restaurant. Junmyeon might have become a little flustered by her words, but Sehun loves the older woman now.

Now, they are currently on their way back to Junmyeon’s house after they were released from the talkative Mrs. Lee. If the place hadn’t had a sudden influx of people, there was no telling how long they would have let the woman talk to them for. When they finally parted, she gave them each a warm, motherly like hug. When Sehun promised her that he would visit again she shone like a star and told him that she would be happy to cook more meals for him.

As Junmyeon drives them to his place, with one hand comfortably resting on Sehun’s thigh, Sehun’s nervousness has wormed its way back into his stomach. They had spent 2 hours eating lunch and now it is finally time to see where Junmyeon lives. Sehun can’t even begin to imagine how rich the place must be. The most expensive thing Sehun has ever dealt with is his damn tuition bill and textbooks, and those aren’t even nice. He’s expecting a humongous flat screen TV, fancy ass rare, imported furniture, a garage with other luxurious cars, and maybe diamond countertops. Okay, so maybe diamond countertops is a little over the edge, but it would be neat.

As if Junmyeon could pick up his uneasiness, which in all honesty he probably can, he removes his hand from Sehun’s thigh so he can instead take his hand in his. He continues steering the wheel with no difficulty while his right hand rubs soothingly over the back of Sehun’s hand. He melts into the seat at the action. Everything will be just fine.

“Here we are,” Junmyeon announces as he pulls into a parking spot that has his name on a plaque right about the spot. Sehun feels like he shouldn’t be surprised at all by that, but he still can’t help the flash of amazement that runs through him at the sight.

Junmyeon takes Sehun’s hand in his as naturally as if he was breathing when he guides him into the lobby of the building. People automatically bow at him and say their hellos to which he responds back to them kindly. The people give Sehun curious glances, but quickly brush him off since it is none of their business. 

“Ah, ah, this way.” Junmyeon guides Sehun in a different direction after he has instinctively wandered over to where he spots elevators. Junmyeon does end up pulling him over to an elevator, but it’s a private one only accessed via a special key which he then inserts into the hole. When the doors dings open, he steps inside with Sehun following him.

“I can’t wait until it’s darker and you can see the view,” reveals Junmyeon as the elevator ascends after he pressed a button. “I’ve lived here for years and it’s still so beautiful to see the city all lit up.”

“Then I can’t wait to see it either,” murmurs Sehun, warmth bubbling in his stomach instead now at how it’s sweet that Junmyeon wants him to see the lights.

“Depending on how late you stay, we can order dinner. I wish I could make you something, but I haven’t had enough time to buy ingredients for a full course meal.”

“It’s alright, hyung. You’ve done enough for me already today.”

“But I want to give you everything you deserve.” Sehun can’t believe his eyes when he sees Junmyeon pout. He swears he would kiss the man if the stupid elevator doors didn’t slide open. Junmyeon perks up once the doors open and he excitedly tugs Sehun out with him to a door where Junmyeon fishes out another key.

“Welcome to my home, Sehun-ah.” Junmyeon pushes the door open before he steps inside. Sehun follows inside, already taking in the wide open space. 

The first thing he notices is the almost floor to ceiling glass windows. The blinds are pulled up, allowing the sunshine to naturally light the house. In awe, Sehun almost forgets to take off his shoes until he notices Junmyeon crouched down to take his off. Junmyeon then slides into a pair of house slippers before he reaches for another pair and hands them to Sehun.

“They might be a little small,” he says sheepishly. “If they are, don’t worry about it. I can get a bigger pair for the next time you come over.”

Those words cause warmth to flood through Sehun. Warmth like the feeling of tea warming you up as you’re cuddled up in blankets on a snowy day. Warmth like sunshine on your face. Warmth like knowing that they are soulmates and that this will be a regular occurrence where Sehun will come back here.

Sehun takes the slippers, even they look as expensive as everything else Junmyeon owns, and wiggles into one. Junmyeon eyes him, then laughing once he spots Sehun’s heel sticking out a bit. Sehun laughs too, removing the slipper before he sits it back where Junmyeon pulled them from with the other one. He assures the younger then that just being in socks is just fine, but he does warn him to be careful so that he doesn’t slip on the floor.

“Let me give you a tour.” Junmyeon claps Sehun’s hand in his so he can guide him into the middle of the floor. A chandelier hangs from the center, unlit but sparkling with the sun rays bouncing off it. Sehun then spies the biggest flatscreen he’s ever seen. It’s no doubt that it’s probably one of the largest sizes once can buy with crystal clear quality and probably includes a bunch of cool ass features. His mouth almost drops at the sight and his mind automatically skips to the thought of watching his favorite shows and movies and playing video games on it.

Speaking of tv shows and movies, underneath the mounted TV sits a beautiful wooden display cabinet. On top are a few knickknacks, pictures of what Sehun assumes are family and friends as Junmyeon is with them in most of the pictures, and a scented lavender candle. Inside the case is a collection of various sorts of movies and tv shows, all in alphabetical order.

“If you see something you like,” starts Junmyeon when he notices Sehun’s eyes flickering over the titles, “we can watch it later.”

“No, no it’s okay,” says Sehun, even though he spotted quite a few films that he enjoys. “I was just looking.”

“Whatever you say.” Junmyeon smiles, herding Sehun to a different part of the penthouse. Out of nowhere, though, Sehun stops, something capturing his attention.

He’s not sure how he didn’t notice these before, but they’re gorgeous. Along the walls are framed pictures of what Sehun recognizes is places all over the world. One is of the Roman Colosseum. Another is of a canal filled with little boats. Colorful buildings line the pathway which the canal is along. Next to that one is another picture of another canal with what appears to gondolas in them. Sehun assumes that these are all pictures taken from Italy.

“Do you like them?” asks Junmyeon softly as he comes to stand next to Sehun. 

“I do. They’re pretty.” His eyes slide over to a picture of a bridge with a few buildings lit up behind it. It’s nighttime in the picture, which caused the lights to be reflected in the water.

“Thank you, I took them all myself.”

“You did?” Sehun turns to face Junmyeon in surprise.

“Yup.” Junmyeon has a wide smile on his face. “Since I travel so much, I love to take pictures of the places I go. You probably noticed these are from Italy.” He motions to the 3 pictures that Sehun was first looking at. “This one I took in Paris.” Junmyeon points to the one Sehun’s eyes are still on.

“That’s a good idea,” agrees Sehun. Junmyeon grins at him again before he guides him deeper into the house. He points out a few more pictures that he had taken and where he was when he did so. Deep down Sehun is a little jealous that Junmyeon is able to travel so much, but the happiness in his eyes as he talks about some of his favorite pictures that he’s ever taken, his jealousy evaporates.

“I can show you the upstairs later. There is nothing really up there except my office, my bedroom, and a guest bedroom.” After giving him the tour of downstairs, Junmyeon leads them back into the living room. It’s spacious like the rest of the place with black leather couches and chairs and a glass coffee table that has a book and a remote placed on top of it.

“Your bedroom, huh?” Sehun teases in a faux flirty voice. At the words, Junmyeon seems to fluster a bit and it makes Sehun want to laugh. He is capable of making an older man who is one of the richest CEOs in all of Korea blush. Sehun would have never in a million years thought he would be in a position like this.

“I’m not trying to seduce you… yet,” mutters Junmyeon while avoiding eye contact with the younger. The time will come for them to be intimate together, just obviously not right now.

“I know, I know.” Sehun smiles, still basking in the feeling of making his soulmate shy. “Your place is beautiful, especially the view.” Sehun had spent a few minutes just looking out the windows at how far out he could see. Junmyeon lives on the 20th story, thus the view extends for what seems like forever. From up here, Sehun can see multiple other buildings all sorts of sizes and he can spy on the cars and ant-sized people on the sidewalk.

“You really seem to like that,” notes Junmyeon who makes himself more comfortable on the couch. His face then suddenly drops the smile that had been on his face, a more serious look crossing it. Sehun knows now it’s time to get to some real talking.

“Sehun-ah,” though Junmyeon’s face is serious, his voice remains careful and light. “Do you have any concerns about our relationship? I know we are soulmates, but it is obvious we both come from very different backgrounds and we have such an age gap.”

Here it is. What Sehun has been worrying all about. He knew that Junmyeon must have been thinking about their own statues and age difference just like he has been doing. He’s glad, however, that he’s letting Sehun speak first and get his thoughts and feelings out on the table. He takes a calming breath before he begins to speak.

“Well, to start, I’m obviously not rich like you are. I have money, but I have to be careful with it. Plus, I have loans and all that to pay off. Doesn’t it bother you that you’re with someone who doesn’t have the kind of money like you do?” he asks honestly.

Once the words are out of his mouth, Junmyeon looks horrified like Sehun just revealed that he was a serial killer or something like that. He then shakes his head rapidly, further showing how he feels about Sehun’s words.

“No, no, of course not! You know as well as I do that the universe does not care about money when it comes to soulmates and their bonds.” Junmyeon sounds like Jongin when he was assuring Sehun just a few hours ago. “I can even help you with paying for school. I have more money than I know what to do with. I donate and help those out who are less fortunate whenever I can since no matter how much I donate, I still have more than I even need.”

Sehun thinks back to reading all the articles about Junmyeon donating won to countless charities and organizations. He also processes the fact that he said he would help pay for Sehun’s schooling. He had figured his soulmate would say something like this when he brought up how he was struggling to pay it, but the thought of Junmyeon actually paying it off makes him feel guilty, like he’s taking advantage at the fact he was lucky enough to get a rich soulmate, so he voices this as well.

“I already told you that I have more than enough money. As your soulmate, let me take care of you. I might not have gone through the struggle of paying off loans, but I don’t want to see you struggle to do so. Keep your job and spend that money on things you want instead.” Junmyeon takes both of Sehun’s hands into his and holds them tightly. His eyes bore into Sehun’s to show he truly means his words. 

“How can I repay you?” Deep down he is immensely grateful that Junmyeon is willing to help pay off his school debt, but he just can’t accept it with saying or doing more than just giving him a simple thank you.

“You are in school to become a graphic designer, right? Repay me by working hard for the rest of the time you are in school then going out there to become one of the best graphic designers Korea has ever seen.”

Sehun can’t help himself when he launches himself into Junmyeon’s arms so that he can hug him. He’s overwhelmed with emotions. When he had fretted so much over the differences between him and his soulmate, here things have turned out better than he had ever expected. Junmyeon makes an ‘oof’ sound at the sudden impact, but he doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms tightly around the younger who buries his nose into his chest.

“Are you crying?” questions the older when he hears a muffled sniffle. Immediately, he gently pushes Sehun so that he can see his face. Sure enough, his eyes are watery and his nose is a little red. “Why are you crying?” When Sehun sits back up, Junmyeon reaches over and wipes a tear already half way down Sehun’s cheek.

“I’m just so happy and grateful that you’re my soulmate. We haven’t even known each other for that long and yet you already said you would help me with one of my biggest worries. I wish I could help you as much as you’re helping me.” Sehun can’t help the next sniffle that escapes his nose. Junmyeon frowns, now cupping the younger’s cheek in hopes of soothing him.

“Believe it or not, you are already helping me.” Junmyeon swipes another stray tear that falls. “It’s been forever since I’ve talked to anyone about things other than business. It’s been such a relief to not talk about my job to you, minus the few rants. Truth be told, just texting you has made me happier than I’ve felt in months. Thank you for allowing me to think of something other than my position and money, even if it’s just for a bit.”

Sehun had never thought of it like that. He knows Junmyeon must be insanely busy being a CEO and all, but never once had he thought that he could be a welcome escape for the other. They’re soulmates and they are meant to support each other. Sehun will do his best to distract Junmyeon from his hectic life. He will go out on a million lunch dates if it gets him out of that building and he will plan a million dates/ adventures that they can go on when Junmyeon has free time. With Junmyeon having a nonexistent childhood, Sehun is determined to make Junmyeon feel the carefreeness he had when he was a child. 

“I’m glad then. I’ll always be here for you.” Sehun promises in a whisper. He’s sure his eyes resemble a puddle of mush as he gazes at Junmyeon. It’s exactly as his heart feels too. It’s like it has melted despite its thudding against his ribcage.

Junmyeon’s eyes reflect the same softness, and in slow motion, he leans in, hand still cupping Sehun’s cheek. Sehun’s eyes flutter shut, seeing what is coming. In a second, a soft pair of lips are against his own. They melt together, as if they have kissed a hundred times before this. There’s no rush at all as they savor their first kiss together. Even though it feels so natural to kiss Junmyeon, Sehun swears he feels little sparks against his lips as they slide together. He inwardly muses that maybe this is an extra way to tell if you’ve found your soulmate since he has never experienced this before with anyone else.

They kiss for a bit longer until they naturally have to pull away to breathe. Both wear the brightest smiles ever with matching slightly swollen lips. It’s obvious there is already a strong bond between the two, the fact that they are soulmates strengthening it. 

“We’ll be just fine as soulmates,” breathes out Junmyeon, now running his thumb over Sehun’s pink lips.

“We’ll be just fine,” confirms Sehun.

They then talk for hours cuddled up on the couch about anything and everything. They finish off with any more concerns about their relationship before delving further into their own likes and dislikes. Thankfully, he finds out that Junmyeon likes dogs and even seemed excited when Sehun instantly brought out his phone to show off Vivi.

They watch as the sun sets, Sehun’s eyes wide in amazement since Junmyeon a perfect view of the pinks and oranges in the sky before they are replaced by the dark blues and purples then eventually pitch blackness. Though, of course, it is never pitch black in Seoul because it never sleeps. Sehun heads back over to the window to peer down at all the multi-colored signs lit up. It’s quite a sight to see from way up high.

They order take-out, Sehun ordering from one of Jongin’s and his favorite places to eat. Junmyeon indulges in the greasiness of the fried chicken that Sehun ordered, even though he also complains about said grease on his fingers. Sehun only laughs, telling him that there will be more greasy unhealthy food that Junmyeon will eat where that came from. The smile on his face at those words makes Sehun’s heart warm. Junmyeon might be 30 very soon, but Sehun still has much to show the male who had grown up in a life of riches and luxuries. 

After they had their fill of the chicken, the proceeded to continue the cuddle fest back on the couch, one of the movies Sehun spotted in the cabinet playing. At some point, Jongin had texted Sehun to make sure everything was going well and asked him if he was ‘*wink* *wink*’ staying the night at Jumyeon’s place. At the winking emojis Sehun had rolled his eyes, but he had then shyly asked Junmyeon is he could stay. It was gradually becoming later and later, and Sehun was much too comfortable to move. When Junmyeon immediately agreed that he could stay, Sehun’s only response was to cuddle the other even harder, if that was even possible.

Turns out, all his worrying was really for nothing.


End file.
